Another Hogwarts Adventure!
by Malfoyy
Summary: Mason is an orphan living on the streets, but a letter from Hogwarts changes that on his eleventh birthday. With nothing to lose, he makes his way to a new life. There he makes new friends, and enemies, new experiences, while trying to keep his grades up!


**A/N: Thankyou for choosing to read my fanfic! Mason is my own character, and while this story is about him, you will see actual characters from the series. It takes place while Harry's children are going to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it! :3**

**Chapter 1**

With a sigh, I slumped against the old brick wall of the alley. There was nothing left for me to do. I already walked down the park and  
>spent some time on the swings like usual, and I couldn't leave my little shelter now. For one, it was raining cats and dogs, and another, I had tried to no avail to get some food from the bakery behind me. All I ended up with was a bruised collar bone. You would<br>think that people would have pity on a homeless eleven-year-old, especially on his birthday.

I peeked out from under my little makeshift cardboard and scraps of wood roof towards the street. People were running around with  
>umbrellas, the rain being their only trouble. How I envied them. But there was something those well-to-do Englanders could not do that I<br>could. I had wondered about it for a long time, but I never really thought that it made me any more different than I already was. I had  
>this strange ability to makes things disappear, or when I got so overwhelmed with one emotion, such as sadness or anger, things would<br>mysteriously break. I always tried to keep myself under control for fear of destroying what I called home.

I huddled back under my shelter and pulled the worn out blanket I had managed to salvage from a pile of junk thrown into my ally. It wasn't  
>much, but it was enough to keep me from catching a cold in this weather. I tucked my bare feet under myself and sat there staring<br>fixedly at the wall before me. I usually did that to pass the time when I couldn't do anything else.

I don't know how much time had passed since I started zoning out, but a peculiar sound snapped me out of it. Before me sat a large brown  
>owl, with big brown eyes and its head cocked to the side in curiosity. I rubbed my eyes with my dirt smudged hands to make sure I was really<br>seeing this. I was. But why would an owl be in an alley at this time of day? It must have been only mid-afternoon.

The owl hooted and stuck out its leg to me. Attached was a very strange looking envelope, sealed with some sort of red goo. Very  
>carefully, as to not frighten the bird, I untied the string and gingerly grabbed the envelope. On the back there was something written<br>in a very crisp, almost magical handwriting. I squinted at it, trying to figure it out, but with a sigh I looked desperately at the owl.

"Uh, Mr. Owl? I can't read," I admitted sheepishly. But then I realized a bird wouldn't be able to read it either. What was I going to do? I  
>didn't even know if this letter was even for me! Why would someone send a letter to a kid in an alley? Or rather, who would? I didn't know anyone at all.<p>

I scooted over a bit to my left, making room for the large majestic creature under my shelter. The poor thing was getting so wet, and I  
>didn't want it getting sick. It seemed to understand my intention and made itself right at home on my blanket beside me. It then proceeded<br>to curl up and go to sleep. Funny, I didn't know owls did that. But then again, this was obviously no ordinary owl.

I turned the letter over and pried it open, breaking the gooey seal that held it closed. Then, something happened that I really was never expecting. The letter unraveled itself and began to speak.

"Mr. M. Leighn  
>Shelter in the Alley<br>London  
>England"<p>

How weird! I blinked at the talking letter in confusion. How did it know who I was? And where I was for that matter? I let my curiosity  
>get the best of me and let it continue.<p>

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Headmaster: Professor Minerva McGonagall<br>(Former Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor)

Dear Mr. Leighn,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts<br>School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
>necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
>Yours sincerely,<br>Hermione Weasley  
>Deputy Headmistress"<p>

The letter went on to say what I would need: robes, some strange books like "The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, and a  
>wand, among other things.<p>

What kind of a weird joke was this? They await my owl? I didn't have an owl, so what was I supposed to tell them? I looked at my new little  
>companion and it met my gaze. I supposed it wouldn't hurt to play along with this little letter. Especially because it talked to me.<p>

"Mr. Owl?" It looked up at me expectantly. "I don't know how to write. But could you possibly tell this Hogwarts place that I'll come?" It  
>ruffled it's feathers in response. I took that a yes and I gently pet its soft brown back. "No need to hurry though. Stay here and sleep.<br>You must be tired." I smiled at it as it curled back up and fell back asleep.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry huh? It sounded pretty interesting, but why would they want me? And witches and wizards  
>didn't exist, did they? Quite impossible.<p>

I smiled thinking about the possibilities. Was there really a world of magic like that? I sure hoped so. With those thoughts in mind, I  
>drifted slowly off to sleep.<p>

Almost a week passed after the owl left, and I had almost given up hope. But as I was getting ready to fall asleep, it swooped in and  
>pretty much tackled me. Laughing, I patted its feathers and retrieved a new letter, this one having the same red goo sealing it as before. I<br>opened it and waited for the mysterious voice to sound again.

"Dear Mr. Leighn,  
>We are glad you have chosen to study with us at Hogwarts School of<br>Witchdraft and Wizardry. We have reviewed your situation and come to a  
>conclusion that will benefit you. The money for your neccessary items<br>will be taken care of by Hogwarts, provided you keep examplemary marks  
>in your classes. Just provide the stores at Diagon Alley with your<br>name and the rest will be taken care of. Also, please keep with you  
>this owl. He seems to have taken a liking to you and you will be<br>needing one anyway.  
>Please head to platform 9 and 34 to board the Hogwarts Express, and we  
>will see you soon.<p>

Yours sincerely,  
>Hermione Weasley<br>Deputy Headmistress"

So it was really happening. I would be going to this Hogwarts place and learning what? Magic? If that were possible. I thought back on  
>what I had managed to do in the past. Of course it was possible. Howelse could one describe my abilities? I was a wizard. Any normal<br>person would think it crazy, but hey. What did an eleven-year-old homeless orphan have to lose?

More importantly, I was allowed to keep this owl. Having a pet was something I never dreamed of before. But I couldn't feed an animal; I  
>could barely feed myself! Distraught, I looked to my new companion and sighed.<p>

"Mr. Owl. They say I'm allowed to keep you, but I won't be able to give you food. I hope you'll stick with me. There are plenty of mice  
>around here so it's not like you'd go hungry," I said, feeling foolish for talking to him like he human. He seemed to understand though, and<br>he didn't move. I took that as a yes for him staying. I laughed to myself. "Now then, Mr. Owl, I think I should name you, since you're  
>mine now." I closed my eyes in concentration, thinking of a cool name for my new friend. "How about Errol?" He ruffled his feathers at that,<br>signifying that he liked it. "Good, so where is this platform 9 and 3/4? Never heard of it. Oh wait, first I should worry about this Diagon Alley place."

Errol perked up at that. He must have known where it was, judging by his reaction. "Want to lead me there?"

We left the next morning, me getting odd looks from the familiar faces I saw daily. It was probably due the fact I had a large brown barn owl  
>at home on my shoulder. He was quite heavy actually, but I was much too skinny anyways so that factored in quite a bit. I didn't complain<br>though, seeing as I had a friend. I had been terribly lonely my whole life, so this was a great change for me.

I hummed an incoherent tune as I walked. I didn't know any songs, but I could make them up. One might think someone like me would do  
>something that cheerful, but despite my situation I wasn't unhappy. I knew there must be people with even less somewhere, so I couldn't feel<br>sorry for myself.

After what seemed like hours (and it probably was because I was so tired) I finally found myself in front of a strange building. I didn't  
>recognize where I was so I must have gone further than I ever had before. There were words on a sign above the door, but it wasn't like<br>I could read them anyway. Errol hooted and made a motion to the door, and I took that as a sign to go in.

Sucking in my breath, I hesitantly pushed the door in. It wasn't anything I expected, though I didn't really expect anything in  
>particular. The wood floor was cold against my dirt caked bare feet and I could feel stares on me from every direction. I got the feeling<br>that I was in a place I really shouldn't be. I wasn't my fault though; I was lost. I glanced quickly at Errol, who made no move to deter me.  
>So I mustered up the courage and walked up to the counter. I didn't dare look away from that counter for fear of losing my nerve. A<br>strangely dressed man stood behind the counter, polishing a glass. I assumed he must have been a bar tender, which would make this a bar,  
>and that explained all the looks I was getting. I looked up at the man, who merely gave me an amused smile.<p>

"What can I do for you young man?" He asked, confusion and amusement were both obvious in his voice.

I bit my lip, hesitating. I wasn't sure how to respond, seeing as that was the first time anyone had ever actually said something to me other  
>to yell at me. "Umm, I'm looking for Diagon Alley? I don't know where it is..." My voice trailed off and I fiddled with a strand of my long<br>blonde hair.

The man chuckled. "An' you think you can fin' it 'ere? This 'ere's The Leaky Cauldron."

I just blinked at him. How was I supposed to know?

He sighed. "Fine. I'll show ya. But only 'cuz you got that bird. I know you gotta' be a wizard."

"So they do exist?" The excitement just slipped out before I could contain it, earning more laughter from the man and chuckles from those  
>around us. I probably seemed like an idiot; I sure felt like one.<p>

"Muggle born eh?" Said the man behind the counter.

"What the heck's a muggle?" I asked.

"Ah, it's what we call them non-magical folks."

So normal humans equaled muggles. It made sense to me.

"So I'll show ya' to Diagon Alley. Jus' follow me." I didn't question it. The main thing I knew was that I wanted to escape the feeling of  
>being stared at. I never did enjoy so much attention on me.<p>

I followed him out the back and to a brick wall. It wasn't a very impressive brick wall, just red and brown like every other. One would  
>think that magical beings would have more...magical things. Then again, I wasn't even sure this guy was magic since he didn't look any<br>different than a normal person, despite his weird clothes. He knocked on the bricks in some odd fashion and a gateway appeared in the wall. I was stunned. Speechless. How was that even possible! I turned to ask the man but he was already gone, probably back to the bar. Without further hesitation, and Errol clinging tightly to my shoulder, I stepped though the passage into a world I never even dreamed.

**A/N: Did you like it so far? The next chapter will be coming soon! We'll meet up with some familiar faces in Diagon Alley! Please review. :D**


End file.
